Age Doesn't Matter Love Does
by hungergameslova11
Summary: The relationship between Katniss and Peeta has been ended. Katniss falls in love with someone else and so does Peeta. But who is Katniss's new love and who is Peetas new love? Find out in this book of romance and cruelty. Just what will happen between these 4 new lovers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Prims POV

"AHHHHHHH" I scream

Katniss runs in. "Prim what's wrong" Katniss says

"I had….. a dream about… the…Hunger Games"

"Prim you're not going in. The games are done." Katniss says "We hope" Katniss mumbles

The next morning

I get up undo my braid revealing waves in my hair. I change into jeans and blue blouse.

I go downstairs get a bowl out, cereal, and milk. When I finished my cereal I grabbed my purse and phone. I head outside and end up bumping into Peeta. "Hey" I say "Sorry for running into you"

"Its fine" he says "Hey I have a question for you" "If I broke up with Katniss would you be mad at me" he asks me "No" I say " If you don't feel like your meant to be than you shouldn't date someone that's not right for" "Wow, you have a way with words" he says "Well I gotta run. See you later" I say

Peetas POV

Ding. That's the bell at the front of the bakery. "Hi, how may I help- Rye, hey I thought you were dead" "I was in the hospital for over 6 months but I just heard you were in 12 so I came here to tell you that you're an Uncle" he says " Wow" I say " I can't believe I'm and Uncle. Who's the mom" I ask "The mom is a girl I met in 2 while in the hospital. Her name is Jennifer." Rye says "Well do you need anything I can help you with" I say "No, I just wanted to drop by and tell the news" he says "Well ok, I hope to see you again around in 12" I say "Bye now"

Prims POV

I walk into Betty's Best Clothes. I go over to the woman's section (I'm only 14 turning 15 but still there clothes are so cute!) I pick out some black skinny jeans and a orange blouse. "Excuse me where's the changing room" I ask "In the back to your left. Nice choice" the lady says "Thank you" I say

I go to the changing room and change into the skinny jeans and blouse. "Man that looks great on you" I hear a voice. It's Peeta. "Thanks" I say "Are you ok" "No" he says "What happened" I ask "Katniss... she uh she broke up with me" he says. I see tears run down his face. "I'm so sorry" I say. "Well I better get back in my clothes and go home" I say. "You're not going to buy them" he asks "No I don't have enough money yet" "My birthday is coming up and should roll in the dough" "Nice plan. Well bye then" he says.

I leave the store and walk home. When I walk in I see Katniss sticking her tongue down Gale's throat

"YOU DUMPED PEETA FOR GALE. WHY GALE. PEETA IS A HANDSOME, CARING, GENTLE, AND LOVING MAN BUT INSTEAD YOU DUMP HIM FOR GALE. WHY JUST WHY." I yell at Katniss.

I run straight up stairs and slam my door. My mom walks in and asks what's wrong. Then I hear Peeta screaming. He's having an attack. I run downstairs and out the door. Katniss follows. He's on the floor crying his eyes out. "What happened" I ask. "It was Cato he was gonna kill me." he says I comfort him and tell him "Cato is gone he's not coming to kill you. Katniss killed him." I walk back home and to my bedroom. I close my window, change into my nightgown, and braid my hair.

While I'm sleeping I have a dream. I'm kissing a boy with blonde hair when I look at his face I see Peeta. I unbutton his shirt revealing his sexy abs. He starts to unzip the dress I'm wearing then I'm shaken awake by Katniss. "Prim wake up its your birthday" It's about 10 so I get up get dressed into black leggings and a pink blouse with flowers all over it. I eat breakfast then I get a card from Gale, Katniss, and my Mom.

I get $25 from Gale $25 from Katniss and $30 from my mom that means I have $80. I can finally buy the orange blouse and skinny jeans that I saw at Betty's Best Clothes. I finish breakfast and grab my purse with my money in it. As I walk out I bump into Peeta. He gives me a cupcake with my name on it with a 15 below it. Before I leave I eat the cupcake and as I walk out I see Katniss and Gale sticking each other's tongues down their throats. "Get a room or stop kissing for once" I say.

As I walk out I run into Rory. "So what do you want to do birthday girl' he says. "Well I've been dying to go to Betty's Best Clothes to get this outfit I've been eyeing for a whole month. Time flew by since the day I found it" We get to the store and I go straight to the woman's section I find the skinny jeans and orange blouse. I try it on to see if it still looks good and perfect. I go and find Rory and see if he finds anything. He found some black converse that fit him. "Wow usually the converse here never fit you" I say "I know right. I'm so getting them" he says.

I realize I still have $60 left so I find a teal dress that's knee high with primrose flowers all over it and its only $50. "I'm so trying this on" I say. It fits. "Let me guess you're getting it" Rory says "Well yeah, it's so pretty" I say. We pay then walk home together. "Hey so would you think it's weird if I had a crush on Peeta like a major crush" I say "No, why" he asks.

**A/N**

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and if you noticed I'm leaving you hanging until the next chapter.**

**I will try to write the next chapter soon! ENJOY**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Prims POV

"AHHHHHHH" I scream

Katniss runs in. "Prim what's wrong" Katniss says

"I had….. a dream about… the…Hunger Games"

"Prim you're not going in. The games are done." Katniss says "We hope" Katniss mumbles

The next morning

I get up undo my braid revealing waves in my hair. I change into jeans and blue blouse.

I go downstairs get a bowl out, cereal, and milk. When I finished my cereal I grabbed my purse and phone. I head outside and end up bumping into Peeta. "Hey" I say "Sorry for running into you"

"Its fine" he says "Hey I have a question for you" "If I broke up with Katniss would you be mad at me" he asks me "No" I say " If you don't feel like your meant to be than you shouldn't date someone that's not right for" "Wow, you have a way with words" he says "Well I gotta run. See you later" I say

Peetas POV

Ding. That's the bell at the front of the bakery. "Hi, how may I help- Rye, hey I thought you were dead" "I was in the hospital for over 6 months but I just heard you were in 12 so I came here to tell you that you're an Uncle" he says " Wow" I say " I can't believe I'm and Uncle. Who's the mom" I ask "The mom is a girl I met in 2 while in the hospital. Her name is Jennifer." Rye says "Well do you need anything I can help you with" I say "No, I just wanted to drop by and tell the news" he says "Well ok, I hope to see you again around in 12" I say "Bye now"

Prims POV

I walk into Betty's Best Clothes. I go over to the woman's section (I'm only 14 turning 15 but still there clothes are so cute!) I pick out some black skinny jeans and a orange blouse. "Excuse me where's the changing room" I ask "In the back to your left. Nice choice" the lady says "Thank you" I say

I go to the changing room and change into the skinny jeans and blouse. "Man that looks great on you" I hear a voice. It's Peeta. "Thanks" I say "Are you ok" "No" he says "What happened" I ask "Katniss... she uh she broke up with me" he says. I see tears run down his face. "I'm so sorry" I say. "Well I better get back in my clothes and go home" I say. "You're not going to buy them" he asks "No I don't have enough money yet" "My birthday is coming up and should roll in the dough" "Nice plan. Well bye then" he says.

I leave the store and walk home. When I walk in I see Katniss sticking her tongue down Gale's throat

"YOU DUMPED PEETA FOR GALE. WHY GALE. PEETA IS A HANDSOME, CARING, GENTLE, AND LOVING MAN BUT INSTEAD YOU DUMP HIM FOR GALE. WHY JUST WHY." I yell at Katniss.

I run straight up stairs and slam my door. My mom walks in and asks what's wrong. Then I hear Peeta screaming. He's having an attack. I run downstairs and out the door. Katniss follows. He's on the floor crying his eyes out. "What happened" I ask. "It was Cato he was gonna kill me." he says I comfort him and tell him "Cato is gone he's not coming to kill you. Katniss killed him." I walk back home and to my bedroom. I close my window, change into my nightgown, and braid my hair.

While I'm sleeping I have a dream. I'm kissing a boy with blonde hair when I look at his face I see Peeta. I unbutton his shirt revealing his sexy abs. He starts to unzip the dress I'm wearing then I'm shaken awake by Katniss. "Prim wake up its your birthday" It's about 10 so I get up get dressed into black leggings and a pink blouse with flowers all over it. I eat breakfast then I get a card from Gale, Katniss, and my Mom.

I get $25 from Gale $25 from Katniss and $30 from my mom that means I have $80. I can finally buy the orange blouse and skinny jeans that I saw at Betty's Best Clothes. I finish breakfast and grab my purse with my money in it. As I walk out I bump into Peeta. He gives me a cupcake with my name on it with a 15 below it. Before I leave I eat the cupcake and as I walk out I see Katniss and Gale sticking each other's tongues down their throats. "Get a room or stop kissing for once" I say.

As I walk out I run into Rory. "So what do you want to do birthday girl' he says. "Well I've been dying to go to Betty's Best Clothes to get this outfit I've been eyeing for a whole month. Time flew by since the day I found it" We get to the store and I go straight to the woman's section I find the skinny jeans and orange blouse. I try it on to see if it still looks good and perfect. I go and find Rory and see if he finds anything. He found some black converse that fit him. "Wow usually the converse here never fit you" I say "I know right. I'm so getting them" he says.

I realize I still have $60 left so I find a teal dress that's knee high with primrose flowers all over it and its only $50. "I'm so trying this on" I say. It fits. "Let me guess you're getting it" Rory says "Well yeah, it's so pretty" I say. We pay then walk home together. "Hey so would you think it's weird if I had a crush on Peeta like a major crush" I say "No, why" he asks.

**A/N**

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and if you noticed I'm leaving you hanging until the next chapter.**

**I will try to write the next chapter soon! ENJOY**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Prims POV

I have a dream.

I'm pushed onto a bed but I can't see the man who's getting undressed.

He flips me over and starts unzipping my dress.

I just realized where both nude.

"Prim, Prim wake up PRIM" I hear a voice say.

"What what happened" I say sleepily

"You were sleeping but I woke you because it's your birthday" Katniss says

"Oh yeah I'm 15 today" I say

"Yeah, I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast" she says

"Ok" I say

I get dressed into a blue blouse and black leggings.

When I walk downstairs there's breakfast on the table, money, and presents on the table.

I get $200 for b-day money, lots of clothes and accessories.

I say my thank you and walk outside with my b-day money.

I go shopping at the local clothes store in town.

I walk in and go straight to the teen's section.

I pick out a blue blouse with rhinestones all over it and some white jeans to go with it.

"Excuse me where are the changing rooms" I ask the clerk

"Go all the way to the men's section and turn right and you'll see the dressing rooms. Cute outfit not many girls have a fashion style like you do." the clerk says

"Thank you" I say.

I try on the outfit and it's pretty on me.

"Wow you look stunning" I hear a voice say behind me.

It's Peeta.

"Why thank you" I say

"You should definitely buy that" he says

"I am" I say.

"Well I was just stopping by to say Happy Birthday to you" he says

"Thank you, did you follow me here" I ask

"Yes because I didn't catch you when you were home" he says

"Well I got to run so see ya later" he says

"Ya see you later" I say

He leaves and then I spot a beautiful turquoise dress with primrose flowers all over it.

Totally trying this on I say in my head.

OMG it's a perfect fit.

I pay and leave the store.

As I get home I feel a tap on my back.

"Hey" Gale says

"What do you want" I say with a tone in my voice.

"Are you ok with me and Katniss being a thing" he asks

"Fine just fine" I say with a temper.

"Well if you're not then I can break up with her" he says

"Just leave me alone" I say and walk into my house.

I walk up into my room and put all my new stuff away.

I lie in my bed and start to text Rory.

He called me earlier to say happy birthday.

I texted him saying thank you for his call.

Now I'm bored I think to myself.

"Prim" my mom calls from downstairs.

"Yeah" I say

"I need you for a moment" she says

"Ok coming" I say

"I need to do an all night shift tonight so dinners in the fridge Katniss is in charge" she says

"Yeah like she'll even be paying attention to me her tongue will be down gales throat" I mumble.

"What was that" my mom asks.

"Nothing" I say.

"Ok" she says.

"Bye girls" my mom yells to us.

"Bye mom" me and Katniss yell.

"Prim go order some pizza and get ready for bed" she says.

"No way, mom has dinner in the fridge for us and I don't go to bed till 10:30 every night" I say.

"Ya and do you really want steak for dinner" she says.

"No but I'll have it" I say.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Hello ladies. I got the soda" Gale says.

"Prim order the pizza now" Katniss says


End file.
